Let's Play Transformers, Ojichan!
Chapter 1 It was 1985, The family sat around watching TV, Maria was watching her favorite show, Transformers. The family had only one TV and if one was watching a program, then everyone had to watch itl Michael McNamara looked at the characters, he thought one of the robot’s voices was absolutely annoying to listen to. ”You can get them in Japan too.” Ichiro said. Ailin and Liam sat next to their 3x great niece, they were less alien to the franchise. ”So, sweetie, what’s Transformers about?“ He asked. ”It’s about two robots going against eachother, the good guys are Autobots and the bad guys are Decepticons!” She said. “Oh, That’s nice.“ Ailin said. Michael, unlike his 4x great grandson, He was more tolerant of his descendant’s interests, he actually secretly fills with joy at her interest in the Confederacy and Union because he thinks it helps her link to her family. She went over to him and held her arms out. ”Lift me, Mick!” She said, using his nickname, Michael went down and lifted her up. Satsuki smiled, she thought it was funny that an foulmouthed Confederate soldier would open up to his Transformers fan descendant. Chapter 2: Josephine, Denise and Derek. Denise and Derek aswell as Josephine entered the Kimmings-Tachimi residence, only to find Michael, Ailin, Liam and Maria watching on of Maria’s video tapes. ”Satsuki and Martin are out, Aofie is at her job, the twins are out shopping, I’m stuck here with her, and no, I’m not taking off my fucking Confederate uniform, and I am not turning off Transformers to appease your squealing shitstain.” Michael said before Derek could respond. Liam and Ailin giggled. ”I hate your fucking guts, you Johnny Rebel.” Derek said. ”Yeah, you too, Bastard.” Michael said. Michael absolutely hated Derek, not because he was racist, it was because to Michael, Derek was the most self-entitled bastard ever, he constantly complained. “You’re in a fucking neighborhood in a state that was apart of the Confederacy, and you don’t like it, too bad.” He said He then got up, handing Maria to Ailin. ”You blame a little girl for something that happened a century before she was born, You treat my occupation as if it was her fault!” Michael yelled. He then got up. ”You say we were trying to genocide the blacks, but to the Irish, they weren’t much better, I was the last survivor of a place called......Sionnaigh Tine, It was known as the village of foxes, The English settlers grassed us up to the police after finding out we still spoke Irish, They killed everyone, my family, friends, and I was 10-years old.” He said. He sat down and sat Maria on his lap. ”I sympathise with Maria more than I sympathise with you, We are both outcasts, When I was alive, I could hardly speak a word of English, You blame her for slavery, which was not even her fault.” Michael said, Chapter 2: Can Maria play with me? Michael heard a knock on the door. ” (Wait here)” Michael said as he stood up and opened the door. It was Joseph Wintergreen. ”Mr. McNamara!, er, can I play with Maria?” He asked. He nodded, He saw his friend watching the Transformers with two men. ”These are my extended family.” Maria said.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86